Harry Potter et la Magie D'Antan
by Impedoloris
Summary: Harry, rendu en 7ieme année se découvre une nouvelle force autre que la quidditch, il devra partir une quête dès plus périlleuse, il aura besoin plus que tout de ses amis et de son nouvelle . . . âme sœur! Hr/H, DM/??. Ron/?? Classé R, pour le deu


Auteur : Impedoloris  
  
Adresse E-Mail : Olivier_Black@hotmail.com  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et la magie d'Antan  
  
Couple : Hermione/H Ron/??? Draco/??? (A vous de voir!! Je vous dis un couple, mais a vous de voir les autres ;) )  
  
Rated : R  
  
Genre : Romance (pour, sûr!!), Aventure (Brrr, sa fait frissonner!!! Naa?? ), Mystery (Bof, comme la plus part des fic d'Hp.)  
  
Inspiration : Ma p'tite tête, et euh . . . c'est sa! ^_^ (oh et heu . . . disons Harry Potter??!! )  
  
Résumer Général : Harry, rendu en 7ieme année se découvre une nouvelle force autre que la quidditch, il devra partir une quête dès plus périlleuse, il aura besoin plus que tout de ses amis et de son nouvelle . . . âme s?ur! Hr/H, DM/??. Ron/??  
  
Notes : Les mots, qui peuvent être incompréhensible pour certains auront un chiffre tel que ¹ a coté, vous n'aurez alors qu'à regarder a la fin du chapitre, j'expliquerais certaines choses importantes pour l'histoire!  
  
Ps : Le début du premier chapitre commence en parlant de la magie d'Antan!  
  
Pps : n'oublier pas de reviewver si vous voulez une suite, bien sûr!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+ **+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*  
  
HARRY POTTER ET LA MAGIE D'ANTAN  
  
Chapitre1 : Changement au point radical  
  
Avant même que les région urbaine soit connue, alors que seul les régions rural étaient habitables, une magie fut inventée. Une magie, qui fut inventer au temps rapprocher de merlin et qui fut jadis seul moyen de défense face au danger mortel de la magie noire fut malheureusement oublier. Mais maintenant, le temps passe et la magie est prête a ressurgir de l'ombre, elle serviras autant le mal que la magie blanche, les premier acheteur survivront et les second . . . Périront!  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|**|*|*|*|*|*|*| Flash Back *|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
-Merlin! Il nous faut ton livre de magie ! La forteresse de léomon¹ ne résistera à l'attaque des obscures² très longtemps! Les mûr de la forteresse deviennent de plus en plus délabrer, les provision pour les gens du village son assécher et la magie ne résolue en rien ce problème!  
  
-Patience roi léonin, je me servirais de ce livre quand dernier recours, pour l'instant, nous résistons à l'attaque de l'ennemi! Et ce fait, vous en conviendrez roi léonin, est si véridique que lorsque je fus le décompte de vos troupes de guerre, 300 sorciers et sorcière confondus se sont rajouté et son déjà armée et prêt pour le combat.  
  
-Oui Merlin, j'ai eu vent de cela, effectivement. Mais n'empêche, ne devrions nous pas prend aucune précaution? La vie de tout c'est sorcier et sorcière ne passe t'il pas avant l'envie de garder cette magie secrète?  
  
-Écouter moi, roi Léonin, en effet, il est très probable que durant cette guerre ma magie deviennent a découvert et que certains me voit à l'?uvre face à l'ennemie! Mais sachez Sire Léonin que aucun, mis a part mes héritier, ne pourras s'en servir! Et lorsque la guerre sera finie, le livre secret sera enfoui sous les décombre et dépouille du cimetière d'Amounra. Et seul l'héritier pourra retrouver ce livre! Et s'en servir, il pourra alors!  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*| Fin du flash Back *|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
Au même moment, dans un secteur moldu, situer sur la rue Privet drive, un Adolescent d'une âge environnant les 17 ans, se réveilla en sursaut se redressant a toute vitesse enchaîner par un Boum!  
  
Harry était étendu au ras de son lit, des sueurs perlant sur son front. Harry commença par se recoucher non sans crier quelques jurons (tout de même pas trop fort car sinon il aurait droit tout un sermon de la part de Vernon.  
  
Puis, il fit le point sur les rêves étrange qu'il venait de faire. Tout d'abord cela avait débuter avec un rêve des plus étrange ou il voyait Merlin parlant avec un certains Léonin, a un place s nommant. . . Léoxon? Non léomon!  
  
Et puis, ce fut enchaîner par un rêve des plus effroyable, le genre de rêve que tu ne veux jamais voir de ta vie.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*| Flash Back (Rêve) *|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
Une sillouhaite sombre et ténébreuse marchait dans des couloir au décoration tel que des chaîne pendant au plafond et au mûr, y était accroché des torches vacillante qui n'était en aucun cas rassurante.  
  
L'ombre continua de traverser les couloirs silencieusement, et s'arrêta devant une porte délabrer ou une affiche pendait, tacher de sang et déchirer.  
  
Il entra a pas lent et s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce. Un feu de cheminer crépitait rudement dans le feu. Puis soudain, L'ombre émit un sifflement étrange, aigue et sonore à travers la pièce.  
  
Puis des hommes encapuchonner de couleurs sombres entourèrent l'effroyable Voldemort.  
  
- 7 Jours!! Cria Voldemort, les yeux devenant rouge vif (Sa fait pense le cercle sa!! Lolll ^__^)  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*| Fin Flash Back (Rêve) *|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
La sueur dégoulinante qui dévalait sur son front, Harry se leva rapidement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que les 7 jours, se finiraient aujourd'hui, a l'Aube du soleil.  
  
Il ne perdit pas une minute, il s'introduit dans la chambre des Dursley Seniors, et prit une épingle a cheveu qui traînait a ras le sol, a cotée de la commode colorée indigo de pétunia. Il se rendit au placard sous l'escalier et força la porte à l'Aide de son épingle. Entrant a toute vitesse, il monta toute c'Est chose au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrit l'Apporte a la volée. Puis regardant au loin, il vit un attroupement de mangemort au loin, marchant a pas vite. Il referma et se dirigea à « Sa » chambre. Il décida de laisser ses livres et ses choses encombrantes au pas de la porte et garda seulement son éclair, sa cape d'invisibilité et sa baguette. Allant en sens contraire, Tout au Nord, il se dépêcha de sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
  
Rendu en lieu, qui d'après lui était sur, il se reposa quelques minutes, faisant le points sur ce qui c'était passer.  
  
Décidant de ne pas trop s'attarder en même lieu, il se dépêcha de remballer ses affaires. Avec son Éclair de feu, il fonçait à vive allure en direction nord, espérant atteindre Londres avant la tomber de la nuit.  
  
Après plusieurs heures de vols, il atteint Londres un peu plus tôt que prévue et il descendit un peu des nuages afin de voir si il était près du Bar miteux qu'était Le Chaudrons Baveur. N'ayant aucune crainte de se faire voir par les moldus, car la cape cachait complètement son corps.  
  
Arriver devant le Pub, il atterrit doucement a pas de la porte. Ouvrant la porte avec un léger grincement rocailleux, il se dépêcha d'entrer à l'intérieur pour enfin enlever la cape d'invisibilité qui l'avait latéralement étouffée pendant toute la matinée.  
  
Les gens, qui regardait calmement la Gazette du Sorcier, n'accordèrent aucun regard au nouvel arrivant, ce qui était pour le mieux! Discrètement, il se glissa devant Tom lui demandant une chambre pour 1 semaine.  
  
Tom le regarda étrangement, puis regardant sa machine, il répliqua d'un ton abrupt le prix. Harry, qui par chance avait garder sa bourse dans la poche décousue du pantalon, lui-même bon pour « l'armée du salut », il lui donna quelques Gallions et mornille, ainsi que quelques 4 ou 4 noise, en guise de types.  
  
Il entra dans la chambre n.¹³, qui était très peu luxueuse. Il n'avait que trois meuble : Une commode, Un lit, et un bureau. La tapisserie, constituer de quelques signe astrologique rouge-Bourgogne, qui n'allait pas du tout avec le fon vert timbreux.  
  
Malgré tout, Harry était content, il avait pus négocier un appart habitable pour pas $ ! Avec sa baguette, il fit apparaître un bandeau rouge et noir dans ses mains. Il l'installa alors au tour de son front.  
  
Il avait décidé de changer, et il allait changer.  
  
******************************************  
  
Harry, après avoir été échanger quelques gallions contre de l'argent moldus s'en alla dans leur cartier ( Au moldus, bien évidemment ^o^ ) et acheta quelques vêtements. Prenant au passage quelques objets utiles tel que du gel, un walk man, et comme moyen de transport qu'il trouvait amusant un skate.  
  
Revenant a son appart, les bras charger de paquet moldus, il les déposa tout sur son lit. Regardant le gel, il le prit dans ses mains et en fit couler un peu trop. Le mettant dans ses cheveux, il se fit des petits « spikes ». Il changea aussi de vêtement, les remplaçants par la mode moldus. Il prit son skateboard, et sans prendre la peine de mettre une cape de sorcier convenable, il s'en alla sur le chemin de traverse, même s'il avait l'air d'un parfait moldus. . .  
  
Quand il disait changer, ce n'était pas juste en parlant de son look!!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+ **+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*  
  
¹ La forteresse de léomon, appeler forteresse maudite par les mage noir, fut abandonner lors de l'attaque des mage de 2570 avant J-C. Elle était couronnée par le roi Léonin.  
  
² Les personne définis comme étant mage obscure est le qualificatifs de mage noire.  
  
Alors sa vous a plus??? En quoi Harry va-t-il changer?? Faites m'en part dans vos review, et reviewver si vous voulez une suite!! Au plus vite, je ferais 2 chapitres par semaines!! Je sais, c'est pas la meilleur fic au monde, et franchement, j'ai longuement hésité à la mettre en ligne!! Je vais essayer de faire de plus gros chapitre, si, sur demande!  
  
Alors Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!!  
  
Ps : Pour l'instant, Harry ne parait pas être amoureux d'hermione. . . même que l'on n'entend même pas parler d'Hermione dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais faire sa plus tard. Dans le deuxième chapitre, vous comprendrez pourquoi Ses R!!!  
  
Pps : Pour l'instant, il n'a pas de raison que la fics soit R, mais ses pour la suite sa ;)  
  
Big Kiss All!!! (Exigency of my professor?? noooooo!! ^__^ ) 


End file.
